Merida DunBroch and the Mayfair Sword
by BroadwayBaby1996
Summary: When Merida DunBroch arrives at Hogwarts, she doesn't expect to meet brave and daring witches or determined or smart wizards. However, there are rumors that there is a dark wizard at large once again. Merida must find the courage to form a team of wizards and witches to travel to the forests in Albania and find the Mayfair Sword, a powerful weapon used by Lord Voldemort himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop and a loud whistle blew in the chilly night air, shrill and demanding. Merida felt someone shaking her shoulder and it was the boy from Anna and Elsa's group that was almost the male version of Elsa. She stood up rather abruptly, her first-year robes moving slowly and they almost went all the way to the floor. She looked rather short and small for them, even though she was the tallest out of her three brothers back at home and was the oldest of her siblings.

"What the devil do you think you're doing, boy?" Merida asked sharply. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jack Frost." The boy said. Merida knew he looked like Elsa when it came to skin and eye color, but Jack's eyes were paler than Elsa's fierce blue ones. They were rather attractive to look at without getting nervous feelings herself.

"Merida DunBroch," She said curtly.

Jack saw a leaf fall lazily on her hair and he reached his hand forward to brush it off. Merida felt his hand going through her wild, flaming red hair and overreacted at once. She wriggled away from him as they both struggled and almost ran into other people. Merida was starting to flap her arms wildly and her robes. They were so long it gave the impression that Merida was smacking the thin air around her and Jack.

"Don't touch my hair, you big git!" Merida shrieked. "If you ever do it again, I'll bit your hand right off."

"Geez, girly, I'm only trying to get a stranded leaf out of your hair. There's no need to smack me as you're doing like you're a mentally-confused t-Rex."

"I'll get that leave out my hair myself, thank you very much." She said sharply. Merida got the leaf out of her hair and she wondered why Jack had even bothered to get it out f her hair in the first place.

Turning on her heels, she let most of her hair smack him in the face and Merida gathered up her robes and ran forwards to catch up with Elsa and the others. A little while later when she was getting into a boat with Elsa and Jack, she saw Anna clumsily trip on her new school robes and she fell forward clumsily. Jack and Merida tried to catch her, but Elsa caught Anna before her sister could sustain a very nasty concussion.

"Relax, Jack, I can take care of my clumsy sister. I sure don't need your help since you can turn this lake into an ice skating dream and you can make it snow in September." Elsa retorted sharply. "I'd like to get through this evening, mind you."

Jack screwed up his looks and he made a face. Grinning from ear to ear, he looked towards a group of three girls and five boys. He rolled up the sleeves to his new robes, now exposing his bare hands. He then gave a look of mischief towards Merida. "Watch this," He whispered. His eyes had already lit up with excitement and his face split into a smile as though Christmas had come four months early.

"No!" Merida hissed. "You'll get yourself into trouble."

But it was too late. Jack conjured up a snowball and threw it at a girl three boats away who had long red hair, pale blue eyes, and bright red lips the girl fell over into the boat, trying to brace herself with her hands spreading flat to prevent her wrist bones shooting out of her hands. She got up abruptly and glared at Jack rather coldly.

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which the school sat perched like a proud eagle.

"Heads down!" yelled Peter Pan as the first boats reached the rocky cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a thick curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the face of the cliff. The boats were carried along a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Is this your chameleon?" said Peter Pan, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Pascal!" cried Rapunzel ecstatically, holding out her hands as if she were expecting a plate of treats from Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmeade, the village most third-years went to on the weekends. She scooped the lizard into her hands and let him sit on her shoulder. Then they walked up a passageway in the rock after Peter Pan's lamp coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They all walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got that chameleon?" Peter Pan then raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop and a loud whistle blew in the chilly night air, shrill and demanding. Merida felt someone shaking her shoulder and it was the boy from Anna and Elsa's group that was almost the male version of Elsa. She stood up rather abruptly, her first-year robes moving slowly and they almost went all the way to the floor. She looked rather short and small for them, even though she was the tallest out of her three brothers back at home and was the oldest of her siblings.

"What the devil do you think you're doing, boy?" Merida asked sharply. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jack Frost." The boy said. Merida knew he looked like Elsa when it came to skin and eye color, but Jack's eyes were paler than Elsa's fierce blue ones. They were rather attractive to look at without getting nervous feelings herself.

"Merida DunBroch," She said curtly.

Jack saw a leaf fall lazily on her hair and he reached his hand forward to brush it off. Merida felt his hand going through her wild, flaming red hair and overreacted at once. She wriggled away from him as they both struggled and almost ran into other people. Merida was starting to flap her arms wildly and her robes. They were so long it gave the impression that Merida was smacking the thin air around her and Jack.

"Don't touch my hair, you big git!" Merida shrieked. "If you ever do it again, I'll bit your hand right off."

"Geez, girly, I'm only trying to get a stranded leaf out of your hair. There's no need to smack me as you're doing like you're a mentally-confused t-Rex."

"I'll get that leave out my hair myself, thank you very much." She said sharply. Merida got the leaf out of her hair and she wondered why Jack had even bothered to get it out f her hair in the first place.

Turning on her heels, she let most of her hair smack him in the face and Merida gathered up her robes and ran forwards to catch up with Elsa and the others. A little while later when she was getting into a boat with Elsa and Jack, she saw Anna clumsily trip on her new school robes and she fell forward clumsily. Jack and Merida tried to catch her, but Elsa caught Anna before her sister could sustain a very nasty concussion.

"Relax, Jack, I can take care of my clumsy sister. I sure don't need your help since you can turn this lake into an ice skating dream and you can make it snow in September." Elsa retorted sharply. "I'd like to get through this evening, mind you."

Jack screwed up his looks and he made a face. Grinning from ear to ear, he looked towards a group of three girls and five boys. He rolled up the sleeves to his new robes, now exposing his bare hands. He then gave a look of mischief towards Merida. "Watch this," He whispered. His eyes had already lit up with excitement and his face split into a smile as though Christmas had come four months early.

"No!" Merida hissed. "You'll get yourself into trouble."

But it was too late. Jack conjured up a snowball and threw it at a girl three boats away who had long red hair, pale blue eyes, and bright red lips the girl fell over into the boat, trying to brace herself with her hands spreading flat to prevent her wrist bones shooting out of her hands. She got up abruptly and glared at Jack rather coldly.

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which the school sat perched like a proud eagle.

"Heads down!" yelled Peter Pan as the first boats reached the rocky cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a thick curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the face of the cliff. The boats were carried along a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Is this your chameleon?" said Peter Pan, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Pascal!" cried Rapunzel ecstatically, holding out her hands as if she were expecting a plate of treats from Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmeade, the village most third-years went to on the weekends. She scooped the lizard into her hands and let him sit on her shoulder. Then they walked up a passageway in the rock after Peter Pan's lamp coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They all walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got that chameleon?" Peter Pan then raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
